It's So Good To Be Bad
by Helvin
Summary: Le point commun entre un Edward imbuvable et un peu trop mystérieux, une Bella garce sur les bords, l'humour douteux d'Emmett, et le reste de la bande ? Ils ont tous une phrase plus ou moins assumée dans la tête: "c'est si bon d'être méchant..." A/H
1. Chapter 1 : Dusty Hotel

_Hey ! C'est moi, Helvin !_

_Alors pour info, je suis déjà l'auteur de **Big Twilight, **une fiction que je met momentanément **en pause**. Je sais, mon dernier chapitre posté remonte à loin, à même très très loin. Mais pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai pas fait que me tourner les pouces en regardant Gossip Girl non plus, hein. En fait, ça fait pas mal de temps que j'avais en tête cette histoire. En parlant de Gossip Girl, ben justement, je m'en suis inspiré. Par contre il n'y a pas de Gossip Girl. Juste les personnages de Twilight. L'histoire se passe à New York._

_Bon, trêve de blabla, voici pour toi lecteur, le chapitre 1 de **It's So Good To Be Bad **!_

* * *

Hotel Americana Inn, New York, à côté de Times Square et de Broadway. Au milieu d'une chambre en désordre, une jeune fille aux boucles brunes regarde par la fenêtre, le regard vide, son maquillage coulant le long de ses joues. Pleure-t-elle ? Non. Isabella Swan ne pleure jamais.

Sauf peut-être à cet instant.

* * *

**Dusty Hotel**

_Hearts of Love, Crocodiles_« Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ? » était la question qu'elle se posait là maintenant. C'est vrai, les filles comme elles devraient être en train de faire les boutiques à Times Square ou boire un thé chez Alice's Tea Cup, et non dans un hôtel cheap où son père était censé l'y attendre. Mais il n'y était pas. Comme toujours. « Sûrement en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec une maquilleuse » se disait Bella, fille du légendaire acteur Charlie Swan. Celui-ci avait la fâcheuse habitude de ne pas être présent pour sa fille, même pour son anniversaire, même pour sa rentrée au lycée il y a deux ans, même quand il lui a dit de le rejoindre dans sa chambre d'hôtel pour aller se promener ensuite.

* * *

Isabella ne supportait plus les disputes constantes avec sa mère –qu'il avait trompé plusieurs fois, ses frasques qui faisaient la Une des journaux à scandales, ses tournages. L'année dernière, une hôtesse de l'air de 38 ans assurait aux journalistes qu'elle avait eu des rapports sexuels avec l'acteur dans un avion. Quelques mois plus tard, il est retrouvé ivre mort dans un casino de Las Vegas. Puis il y eut les plaintes des gérants d'un hôtel hollandais lorsqu'il a perturbé le sommeil des pensionnaires à 5 heures du matin. Il aurait, dit-on, eu de vraisemblables ébats avec 4 femmes dans la piscine.

Mais elle aimait son père.

Et il l'aimait aussi. A sa manière.

Ce dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'il n'aimait plus sa femme, Renée. Renée Dwyer était mannequin, excentrique, distraite et joyeuse. Elle était tombée amoureuse de Charlie a 19 ans, lui en avait 28. Il était déjà célèbre, elle l'est devenue en le fréquentant.

Ils se sont connus lors d'un tournage au Mexique. Elle devait jouer une serveuse de café, un petit rôle sans importance. Mais Charlie avait remarqué ses yeux bleus qu'il ne lâchait plus du regard.

Renée l'a quitté lorsqu'elle est tombée enceinte, puis, n'arrivant plus à joindre les deux bouts, elle a fini par revenir.

Cela faisait donc 17 ans qu'elle éduquait Isabella avec –ou plutôt sans- Charlie. Elle assurait à sa fille qu'elle avait gardé le nom de Dwyer à cause de sa notoriété, mais tout le monde savait qu'elle ne voulait porter celui de Swan pour rien au monde.

Quant à lui, il est reparti. Cette propension pour la solitude et l'éloignement avait toujours été en lui. Oh, bien sûr Charlie avait fait de bonnes actions, comme des voyages humanitaires en Afrique ou en Asie, il était même ambassadeur. Ce qui malheureusement n'était pas ce dont on se souvenait le plus de lui. _Son penchant pour l'alcool, en revanche…_ susurra la petite voix intérieure de Bella.

Oui, Bella. Juste Bella. Elle détestait « Isabella », trop long. Seuls ses proches pouvaient l'appeler par ce surnom.

Justement : et Bella dans tout ça ? Comment se débrouille-t-on lorsqu'on est fille de star, richissime, adolescente et habitante d'Upper East Side ? Ça, elle le gérait très bien :

1. Etre fille d'un acteur et d'un mannequin : Très pratique pour entrer dans toutes sortes de fêtes ou lieux huppés. Peur d'être quelqu'un de différent ? Aucune. Bella EST quelqu'un de différent. Et elle le vaut bien.

2. Etre riche : c'est pouvoir être à la pointe de la mode. Avoir une mère mannequin peut aussi aider.

3. Pour le reste, habiter tout là-haut, dans les cieux de Manhattan, dans un gratte-ciel avec vue sur Central Park ne présentait pas d'inconvénients majeurs, loin de là.

Après s'être autorisé quelques larmes, Bella décida d'appeler son père et de lui passer un savon dont il se souviendra. Exemples :

_« Papa, tu sais à qui tu t'adresses ? A moi, Isabella Swan ! Et on ne pose pas un lapin à Isabella Swan ! » _

Ou bien :

_« Papa, je te jure que je ne répondrai plus à tes appels ni à tes invitations foireuses à venir te voir je ne sais trop où alors que tu n'y es même pas ! »_

Ou alors :

_« Tu me déçois, papa. Vraiment. Je ne veux plus te voir tant que je n'ai pas entendu tes excuses.»_

Ok, elle était prête.

La jeune femme chercha dans le répertoire de son téléphone portable afin d'y trouver le numéro et appuya sur « Appeler » d'une main tremblante.

Après sept tonalités, le répondeur de Charlie, bien connu de Bella, annonça : « Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Charlie Swan. Oui, comme l'acteur. J'ai le même nom et c'est un fléau pour moi. Si vous vouliez le joindre, vous avez donc fait erreur en m'appelant. Ah, au fait, je suis occupé pour le moment mais j'essayerai de vous rappeler. Peut-être. »

Un grognement sonore s'échappa des lèvres couleur carmin d'Isabella. Est-ce son caractère buté, son entêtement, sa colère ou son obstination qui la poussa à rappeler encore et encore son père, simplement pour passer ses nerfs, elle-même l'ignorait.

Elle rappuyait sans cesse sur le téléphone vert, attendait à chaque fois d'entendre « Vous êtes b… », raccrochait, et rappelait encore. Ce schéma se répéta neuf fois.

Une fois calmée, elle chercha un miroir, retoucha son maquillage et sortit, non sans avoir claqué la porte avant.

_ Je vais dans la cinquième avenue, dit-elle au taxi qu'elle avait arrêté.

_ C'est parti !

Bella appuya sa tête contre la vitre et contempla, mélancolique, les buildings interminables, les panneaux de signalisation, les taxis new yorkais d'un jaune caractéristique, les publicités géantes et les milliers de passants.


	2. Chapter 2 : Killing Each Other

_Bonjour !_

_Le second chapitre eeeeest arrivé ! Wouh ! Sensass ! (Bref...)_

_"Enfin !" tu vas me dire, mais bon j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, ce chapitre. Et puis voilà, il est là. Je me dépêche, j'ai une certification d'allemand à préparer et une dissertation d'histoire à faire MAIS je remercie les reviewers qui m'encouragent à écrire la suite, et à ceux qui m'ont déjà mis en Favorite Story. _

_Et puis je fais de gros bisous aux filles du PF, Hindy, Pimprenelle, Marmotton, Renesmée, Morganou, Jammes, Les 2 Vivi et toutes les autres, et à ma Darling chérie qui commence à me lire._

_Hope you'll enjoy it !_

* * *

**Killing Each Other**

_I want Candy - Bow Wow Wow_

_12:51 - The Strokes_

* * *

Tout là-haut, dans les cieux de Manhattan, les jeunes filles de bonne famille se préparaient. En effet, pour elles, se préparer pour les cours revenait à se préparer pour un défilé. Tous les regards sont braqués sur elles, chacun décortiquant les motifs de leur jupe, la marque de leurs babies ou encore la forme de leur col de chemise. Isabella Swan était sans doute la plus importante d'entre-elles. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle savait accorder du jaune avec du bleu à la perfection, porter des chaussettes hautes avec classe, unir du vintage avec du moderne… Elle était aussi « la reine des abeilles », un groupe de filles qui n'était pas vraiment ses amies, mais avec qui elle aimait manigancer, faire des ragots, et s'amuser. Jessica et Angela, les deux filles qui suivaient B dans tous ses mouvements, en faisaient partie. Elles mouraient d'envie de savoir comment celle-ci faisait pour changer la tristesse de l'uniforme de rigueur en tenue ultra-fashion. A cette pensée, Bella sourit. Même si sa mère y était pour quelque chose, elle aimait à penser que c'était inné chez elle. Ce qui avait peut-être une part de vrai.

Lawrence, son chauffeur, demanda ce qui faisait sourire ainsi Miss Isabella. Ce qu'il regretta bien assez tôt car elle lui rétorqua : « ça ne vous regarde pas, mêlez-vous de votre volant, je vais être en retard. »

Désagréable, méprisante, c'était une facette du personnage. Mais elle était également perfectionniste, obstinée et avait excellente réputation auprès de ses professeurs.

* * *

A Pembershire High School, l'école privée que fréquentait Bella, il y avait deux catégories de lycéens : La classe moyenne, celle des jeunes américains banals qui regardaient les Simpson sur la Fox dans leur canapé miteux ; et l'Elite. Cette dernière était représentée par la progéniture de la haute société : enfants dont les parents étaient à la tête d'empire économique, mannequins et autres stars. Ici, les trois quarts des élèves étaient riches, et ceux-ci se demandaient comment le malheureux quart restant était parvenu à y entrer.

A peine sortie de la voiture, Jessica et Angela sautèrent littéralement sur Bella.

_ B ! On est allé chercher des cafés au Starbucks. Voilà le tien !

_ Merci, Angela.

_ J'adore la couleur de ton serre-tête ! Le jaune ravive ta couleur de cheveux…

Bella, icône _preppy_ de l'Upper East Side…

_ Jess, as-tu vu ma nouvelle veste Ralph Lauren* ? Ma mère me l'a ramenée de la dernière Fashion Week.

_ Moi, j'aurais dit Balenciaga…

_ Elle a une coupe gé-ni-a-le! s'exclama-t-elle. La Fashion Week ? J'y vais l'année prochaine avec mes parents !

Elles furent bientôt rejointes par une superbe blonde dont les cheveux descendaient jusqu'au bas des reins. Elle avait une légère chemise blanche rentrée dans sa jupe plissée bleu marine, et des stilletos beiges* qui allongeaient ses jambes fuselées. Sa cravate était desserrée, et la couleur de ses joues rappelait celle de son rouge à lèvres.

_ Rose, tu devrais investir dans le fond de teint. On dirait que tu vas éclater.

_ Salut B ! Um, la voiture était bloquée au niveau de Bartold Street, et j'ai dû venir à pied jusqu'ici si je ne voulais pas être en retard. Enfin… pour une fois !

Les deux meilleures amies éclatèrent de rire, ce qui donna pour les lycéennes alentour une nouvelle occasion d'observer, épier, examiner, étudier le look toujours impeccable de ce groupe de filles très fermé.

A la fin des cours, Bella promit à R –initial de « Rosalie »- de la rejoindre, elle et son frère, à Central Park.

_ 17 heures !

_ Oui, 17 heures pile ! Mais avant, il faut que j'aille manger dans je ne sais quel restaurant avec mes parents, ensuite j'irais chez Nine West, puis…

_ Attends… Ton père_ et _ta mère ?

_ Oui, soupira-t-elle. Enième prise de tête et règlement de compte en perspective…

_ Ok, tu me … raconteras ça plus tard. Ciao Bella, fit Rose avec l'accent italien tout en faisant claquer une bise sur sa joue.

Bella lui fit un signe de la main puis appela Lawrence afin qu'il la conduise au _Red Diamond_, restaurant chic où sa mère avait l'habitude d'aller.

Sa mère était à une table au fond, un serveur demandait si Madame souhaitait une mise en bouche en attendant ses invités. Elle déclina.

_ Tenez, la voilà.

_ Maman ? Où est papa ?

_ Il est en retard, comme d'habitude. Et c'était à parier d'avance, de toute façon.

Le serveur tira la chaise et Bella s'installa.

_ Oh, servez-moi quelque chose, finalement… un Bordeaux Cheval Blanc 1971. Tout cela me fatigue, dit Renée d'un ton désabusé.

_ Quelque chose ferait plaisir à Miss Swan ?

_ Non, merci, répondit celle-ci.

_ Parlons un peu de toi. Tu vas bien ? Tu ne manges pas trop, j'espère ? Fais attention à ta ligne, sinon tu ne rentreras plus dans les habits de créateur que je te ramène. Je n'ai pas oublié tes tendances à la boulimie d'il y a 2 ans, tu sais. En parlant de ça, tu as vu la robe que j'ai déposée dans ta chambre ?

_ Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de passer à la maison.

_ Tu verras elle est su-per-be. Le tissu est kaki…, s'enthousiasma Renée.

_ Mais cette couleur était déjà au défilé de l'année dernière !

_ Elle est encore très tendance cette année. D'ailleurs, la vitrine de chez…

Elle fut coupée par l'arrivée de Charlie Swan, le retardataire.

_ Me voilà ! Désolé, ça bouchonnait sur le périph ' . Salut, Bells. Bonjour Chérie.

Il serra sa fille et son épouse dans ses bras.

_ Bonjour, Charlie. Tu as manqué l'apéritif.

_ Je sais que je suis en retard. Et je me suis excusé, ok ?, s'emporta-t-il.

_ C'était une simple remarque. Et ta façon de réagir prouve bien que tu as quelque chose à te reprocher.

« Voilà, c'est reparti… » dit, blasée, la petite voix intérieure de Bella.

Un ponch, une entrée au saumon accompagnée de son émincé de carotte et une côte de porc au citron confit plus tard…

_ Renée ! Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train d'insinuer !

_ Mais c'est la vérité ! Ce n'est pas _seulement _ta « collègue de travail », fit-elle en mimant les guillemets. Cette fille que tu embrasses à tour de bras dans ton dernier film, je suis certaine qu'elle est passée à la casserole, elle aussi ! Attends, c'est la sixième… non, septième peut-être ?

_ C'est ça, soit sarcastique. Et crie plus fort, des fois que les gens autour ne t'aient pas encore entendue !

_ Parfaitement ! Il y aura un énième scandale à ajouter dans ta longue liste, comme ça ! Tu n'es qu'un gamin, Charlie. Incapable de te tenir !

_ Papa ! Maman !

_ _Quoi_ ? crièrent-ils, en même temps.

_ Je pars. Vous me faites honte.

_ Mais où vas-tu, Bella ? couina sa mère.

_ Me changer les idées. Très loin de vous !

Elle prit un taxi, direction la 5e avenue. De nouvelles paires de chaussures, c'est tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Et quel soulagement lorsqu'elle sortit avec les escarpins onéreux qu'elle avait en vue depuis quelques mois…

Puis elle passa chez elle, enfila une robe fleurie et marcha d'un pas décidé -et nouvellement chaussé- jusqu'à Central Park, à deux pas de son superbe appartement.

_ Youhou !

Rosalie se leva du banc sur lequel elle était assise et faisait de grands gestes. Elle était accompagnée d'un jeune homme blond aux yeux clairs, comme les siens. D'ailleurs, ils avaient les mêmes traits fins et la même ride entre les deux yeux lorsqu'ils étaient contrariés.

_ Alors Rose, finalement tu as emmené ton frangin ?

_ Ne parle pas comme si j'étais pas là, B… grogna Jasper en la prenant par la taille. Il rigola et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

_ Tu m'as manqué, soupira Bella entre deux baisers.

_ A moi aussi…

Rosalie s'impatienta :

_ Hey Ho ! Je ne suis pas venue pour tenir la chandelle !

Bella ria et se sépara de Jasper.

_ Ça va… T'as tes règles ou quoi, sœurette ?

_ On a prévu d'aller papoter entre filles autour d'un capuccino et tu t'es incrusté alors t'as plutôt intérêt à te faire discret si tu tiens à ta tignasse ! éructa Rosalie.

_ Tu serais pas chiche…

_ C'est drôle comme j'ai l'impression que tout le monde s'entretue autour de moi, aujourd'hui…, marmonna la jeune femme brune.

Puis ils partirent boire un verre dans un Café branché dont la vue sur le Lac participait grandement à la réputation. C'était un endroit où les Hale, Rosalie et Jasper, aimaient y passer leurs après-midi.

Tous trois parlèrent longtemps, de leurs parents ou des cours, de la mode et de leurs projets d'avenir.

Et pendant ce temps là, dans un superbe building, toujours dans l'Upper East Side, un jeune homme de 18 ans environ, grand et baraqué, se tenait debout dans le salon en compagnie de ses parents, assis sur des fauteuils. Sa mère, Lisbeth McCarthy, prit la parole :

_ Emmy, assieds-toi, s'il-te-plaît. Ton papa et moi-même…devons te présenter quelqu'un.

_ Attendez, il se passe quoi, là ? Ça peut pas attendre ? Je devais rejoindre Jazz et les filles !

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années dont les cheveux noirs blanchissaient sur les tempes, grand et mince, entra dans la pièce et sourit maladroitement.

_ Vous êtes qui ?

L'inconnu jeta un coup d'œil de détresse au couple.

_ Henry, Lisbeth, vous êtes sûrs que…, hésita-t-il.

_ Oui ! Tu n'as pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien !

Le garçon nageait dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

_ Voilà… Emmett, je suis Kenneth Travis. Et je suis ton père biologique.

L'intéressé blêmit.

_ F-faut que j'y aille !

Il sortit à toute vitesse en claquant la porte.

* * *

Il est 19h12, dans l'immense aéroport John Fitzgerald Kennedy. Les avions s'envolent, atterrissent, reviennent ou repartent. Les gens se quittent, se retrouvent, pleurent parfois. Ils sont pressés, ils se bousculent. Des milliers de personnes se croisent, ils ne se connaissent pas.

Et puis il y a ceux qui sont perdus, qui jouent leur vie entière sur cet allé-simple pour New York. Le garçon à la coupe de cheveux incroyable et aux yeux verts, était un des leurs. Armé de son sac en bandoulière et de sa valise, il partait à l'aventure, ne sachant pas ce qui l'attendait au dehors. La ville lui semblait énorme, fourmillante, grouillante de vie.

Il faisait enfin son entrée dans la grosse pomme.

* * *

* liens sur mon profil

_Voilà, on en connaît un peu plus sur nos New Yorkais ! B est un peu garce mais j'aime bien son personnage. Elle est touchante, au fond (tout au fond)... Et maintenant, ne reste plus qu'une petite review, chère lectrice (lecteur ? Soyons fous). Tiens, pour t'encourager, **la boutade du jour** : _

_Qu'est-ce qu'un lance-roquette ? Une catapulte à salade !_


	3. Chapter 3 : The Gentry Dinner

_Oyez braves gens,_

_J'ai essuyé des blizzards hurlants, des déserts cuisants, j'ai grimpé vers la plus haute salle de la plus haute tour..._

_Bon, d'accord. Je suis inexcusable pour tout ce retard. Je m'en excuse platement, vraiment. Vous m'écrivez des reviews et c'est comme ça que je vous remercie ? Pfeu. Seulement, ce chapitre m'a pris énormément de temps, m'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre, mais j'ai adoré l'écrire. Je suis dessus tous les soirs depuis des semaines et je l'ai ENFIN terminé. Pour cela je tiens à remercier _The Hind in the Forest, _ma bichette des bois, qui m'a beaucoup, beaucoup aidé et qui m'a consacré pas mal de temps au téléphone. Kiss you, Honey._

_Sinon, ce week end et pendant encore 2 semaines, ont lieu mes représentations de théâtre. Mon dieu._

_Ce chapitre 3 est beaucoup plus long que les autres, et j'attends avec impatience les réactions. J'espère sincèrement qu'il te plaira, mon p'tit lecteur._

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**The Gentry Dinner**

_Gold Digger _- Kanye West (Glee Cast version)

_Second Chance - _Peter Björn & John

_Deceptacon - _Le Tigre

_Woman - _Wolfmother

* * *

_ Hé ! Fais attention où tu marches, mec.

Un étrange garçon grand et maladroit avait heurté de plein fouet Emmett, celui qu'il ne fallait, justement, pas heurter.

_ Toi t'as intérêt à faire ta prière avant que je te…

Le garçon s'excusa platement tandis qu'il se lançait dans une bataille acharnée contre la lanière de son vieux sac à dos, puis se leva en époussetant sa veste.

_ Cullen ? Putain ... _Le_ Edward Cullen ?

L'inconnu fronça les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

_ Tu me reconnais pas, hein, Blade, continua l'autre. Ça fait un bail…

Ils se dévisagèrent encore.

_ … Emmett !

_ En chair et en os. T'as mis le temps.

Ils se donnèrent une forte accolade virile en riant, bousculant même une petite grand-mère.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Et toi donc ?

Emmett, revenant de son entraînement de football américain, proposa à son ami d'enfance de le suivre jusqu'à un bar "Juste géant" d'après ses dires.

_ J'insiste, c'est à six minutes du stade. Alors comme ça, tu fuis ta chère Angleterre ?, fit-il, goguenard.

_ Exact. Il y a eu une embrouille avec mes parents, là-bas, et j'ai décidé de changer d'air.

_ Il y a longtemps que tu es arrivé ?

_ Depuis hier soir, seulement.

Emmett fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta en plein milieu du trottoir, forçant la foule à slalomer autour de lui.

_ T'es descendu où ?

Le jeune homme était tout sauf idiot. Il avait l'impression que son « pote » lui cachait quelque chose. Edward le remarqua et eut un sourire gêné. Nerveusement, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore d'avantage. Il reprit la marche, invitant Emmett à faire de même plutôt que de bloquer le passage aux passants qui s'agglutinaient sur les trottoirs.

_ Tu sais, New York ... Cette ville immense ... Il y a tellement de choses à voir, aussi bien le jour que la nuit. Arpenter les rues de New York la nuit est fascinant. Ces petites rues, ces grands avenues qui ne dorment jamais...

_ Prends-moi pas pour un con, Ed, le coupa Emmett.

Edward grogna de frustration. A moins que ce ne soit de fatigue.

_ Bon ok. J'ai pas pris de chambre, d'accord. J'ai passé la nuit dehors.

_ C'est vrai que c'est captivant les lampadaires allumés, hein ? railla Emmett.

_ Te fous pas de ma gueule, bougonna Edward en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

_ Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de quitter ta jolie petite ville, ta jolie petite maison et ta jolie petite famille, pour débarquer ici à New York, ville sombre, angoissante et lugubre ? ironisa le garçon.  
_ Disons que la grandeur et la splendeur de la dynastie familiale n'est plus ce qu'elle était, et ... Enfin, c'est compliqué... ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air blasé de son ami.

_ C'est toujours compliqué avec toi, Ed. Même les blagues que tu faisais à l'internat était trop compliquées pour être drôles, marmonna Emmett en traversant un passage piéton, alors que le bonhomme de signalisation était passé au rouge. Il ne prêta même pas attention à la fourgonnette qui venait de klaxonner. Allez viens, on y va, fit-il en tournant à droite.

Evitant de justesse un charriot à bagages qu'un portier poussait en travers du chemin, Edward parvint à rattraper Emmett.

_ On va où ?

_ Chez moi. Je ne vais pas te laisser dormir dans un carton cette nuit. Tu donnerais une mauvaise image de l'Angleterre. Allez, grouille-toi un peu. J'ai une douche à prendre et un match des Knicks à regarder.

Rapidement, il monta quatre à quatre les marches de marbre d'un hôtel particulier et traversa le hall pour aller s'engouffrer dans un ascenseur privé. Un portier tenait le battant de la porte ouverte, raide comme un bâton, son képi pratiquement enfoncé sur ses yeux, ne laissant apparaître qu'une moustache blanche et très fournie.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je t'apporte une tente et tu campes dehors ou tu ramènes tes fesses ? s'impatienta Emmett alors qu'Edward restait planté devant l'entrée.

Les portes se refermèrent derrière eux deux dans le petit "Toung !" caractéristique à tous les ascenseurs. Les hauts parleurs déversaient le nouveau tube de Kanye West. Ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre le londonien.

_ Ouais, j'ai fait changer ça. Beethoven, très peu pour moi. Déjà que prendre l'ascenseur, c'est sérieusement chiant ... Ca mériterait au moins qu'il y ait de la bonne musique, expliqua Emmett en regardant le plafond d'un air pensif.

_ Comment ça "j'ai fait changer ça" ?

_ Je me suis barré de la maison. C'est chez moi maintenant. Enfin, techniquement, l'hôtel particulier appartient à mon père. Mais ça, je parie qu'il s'en fout complètement. Je pense qu'il ne sait même pas exactement combien il en possède sur New York... Je te raconterais. Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure, présenta-t-il d'un geste théâtral alors que les portes s'ouvraient, laissant voir un bordel assez significatif.

_ Rien qu'un thé alors. J'ai pas mal de travail en ce moment, dont un dossier sur l'impressionisme à rendre dans quatre jours et…

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs de jais marchait d'un pas rapide, son téléphone portable collé contre son oreille gauche tandis que sa main droite tenait fermement un ouvrage sur la vie du peintre Van Gogh. Elle était petite et très mince, sa coupe garçonne, dont les mèches pointaient dans tous les sens, accentuait sa silhouette androgyne. Un large sac à main en cuir rapiécé glissait dans le creux de son bras et des écouteurs s'échappaient de la poche de devant. Elle les rattrapa de justesse avant qu'ils ne tombent, et manqua de lâcher son téléphone.

_ Merde !

_ Quoi ? s'interrogea son interlocutrice.

Ce à quoi elle répondit distraitement : « non, rien du tout ».

_ Bon alors c'est d'accord, Al', tu viens ?

_ Ok, je suis vers la cinquième. J'arrive dans environ dix minutes, dit Alice, pressant le pas.

Bella contempla depuis la baie vitrée du patio la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Les buildings innombrables, la ville grouillant de vie. Il y avait des centaines de milliers de gens à New York, vivants les uns sur les autres.

_On est tellement insignifiant ici_, songea-t-elle. _Tous différents mais si semblables, finalement…_

Heureusement que Central Park, immense bouffée d'oxygène au sein de la métropole, s'étendait au pied de l'appartement des Swan. En s'axant sur un certain angle de la fenêtre, elle pouvait presque oublier que sa maison était au beau milieu d'une ville bruyante et polluée.

Un marchand de hot dog visiblement amateur de sensation forte traversa l'avenue alors qu'un taxi arrivait au même moment. Celui-ci freina dans un crissement assourdissant avant de sortir de sa voiture pour déverser sa colère sur l'imprudent, provoquant les klaxons des automobilistes derrière lui.

Enfin presque.

Bella vit arriver Alice à la porte d'entrée ultra-sécurisée, tout en bas de l'immeuble. Elle était l'une des seules à en connaître le code, preuve de l'entière confiance qu'elle avait en elle.

Le lutin appuya de ses doigts fins sur les six numéros, 1, 4, 1, 2, 9 et 4. La porte fit un « biiip » sonore puis un « clac » et le battant s'ouvrit.

Alice monta dans l'ascenseur jusqu'au neuvième étage et se trouva le teint bien terne dans le miroir en face d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux, se sentant monter.

Edward observait tout le fouillis amassé dans l'appartement d'Emmett d'un œil critique. Du survêtement de jogging sale de la veille au drapeau américain à moitié décroché du mur, du panier de basket cloué au dessus du buffet de la cuisine au morceau de pizza trônant sur la table depuis sûrement…il préférait ne pas le savoir.

Emmett s'en empara.

_ T'en veux ? lui demanda Emmett, la bouche pleine. Elle est encore vachement bonne.

Edward pinça du bout des doigts une chaussette qui traînait à ses pieds. Nauséabond.

_ Euh… Non. Merci.

_ Allez ! Je suis sûr que tu dois avoir faim, après tes « petites escapades de nuit »… fit-il en mimant les guillemets avec ses mains.

_ L'odeur de tes chaussettes m'a coupé l'appétit, en fait, ironisa Edward. Même s'il avait effectivement très faim.

Il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille au soir, lorsqu'il lui restait à peine de quoi s'acheter un paquet de chips.

_ Viens, il y a un mexicain qui vend des sandwichs pas loin : juste géants. Tu sais, ces vendeurs de rues, là. Ceux de New York sont les meilleurs du monde.

Il enfila un sweat et ouvrit la porte, invitant à le suivre.

_ Je te raconterai en route le pourquoi de mon petit déménagement ici, tu vas rire.

Emmett se sentant encore d'humeur sportive descendit les escaliers au lieu de prendre l'ascenseur, ne se souciant pas d'Edward qui peinait à suivre derrière. Celui-ci laissa échapper un grognement sourd.

_Putain de voyage crevant…_maugréa-t-il intérieurement.

_ Ça va, Ed ? Pas trop fatigué ? s'enquit Emmett d'un ton enjoué, comme pour répondre au bougonnement mental de celui-ci.

_ Ouais, ouais. Super, mentit Edward.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'immense hall –Emmett se cogna cette fois dans un groom- puis ils sortirent de l'hôtel, retrouvant ainsi l'air et le dynamisme de l'avenue bondée.

_ Ok, alors on va prendre cette bouche de métro…là, désigna-t-il de l'index à tout hasard entre un kiosque à journaux et un panneau de stop. Dans trois stations à peu près on y sera.

_ Où ça ? demanda Edward, complètement à côté de la plaque.

_ Ben, à Central Park ! Faut te réveiller mon vieux, on est à New York City ici !

Emmett l'entraîna dans l'escalator en rigolant. Les deux jeunes hommes se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule et atteignirent un wagon de justesse. Ils se serrèrent contre la porte : plus de place assise. Edward sentit qu'il allait adorer cette ville…

_ Fais pas la gueule, Ed ! C'est heure de pointe.

Il ne répondit pas, étant déjà en train de regarder distraitement une petite fille en robe à petites fleurs jaunes derrière Emmett. Ce dernier avait une carrure si impressionnante que la gamine, qui lui arrivait à peine à la taille, écarquillait les yeux impressionnée.

_ Hé, t'étais plus bavard que ça avant ! maugréa-t-il.

La fillette courut dans les bras de sa mère au son de sa grosse voix, tandis qu'il continuait à parler tout seul.

_ Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? C'est pas vrai, mais qu'est-ce que tu as à être si distrait ! J'étais en train de te demander si tu comptais me dire ce que tu fiche ici et pourquoi t'as plus un rond, alors tu vas me répondre oui ou merde ?

_ Ecoute, il serait préférable que tu ne me poses pas trop de questions, éluda Edward au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion (qui parurent interminables à Emmett). Seulement, j'ai dû venir ici parce que je le devais, c'est tout. Et puis l'atmosphère familiale m'était devenue insupportable. Entre mon père, ruiné, qui sombre dans la dépression et ma mère qui tente de nous sortir de là… Bref, j'essaye de gagner ma vie à mon tour, tenter ma chance, sauver l'honneur des Cullen ! Tu connais le truc.

_ Ah, fit simplement Emmett après la tirade de son ami.

La vérité était qu'il n'était pas satisfait de sa réponse. Tout cela était beaucoup trop vague pour lui. Mais après tout, il n'aimait pas se prendre la tête et se torturer les méninges avec des questions existentielles. Ça, non : il y avait assez d'Edward pour cela. Alors il se borna à regarder le paysage inexistant à travers la vitre du métro, un air renfrogné sur le visage.

Edward, quant à lui, se remit à son observation des gens alentours. Il l'avait toujours fait. Le jeune homme aimait à décomposer les gestes, les expressions de chacun, cherchant à deviner ce qui les amenait ici, leur prénom, leur métier. Il était très réceptif aux autres, sans pour autant se prédestiner à devenir psychiatre ou autre chose de cette trempe. Il n'était certainement pas là pour aider à résoudre les problèmes, il les sentait –devinait, tout du moins. Edward Cullen aimait juste à penser que, dans une autre vie, il aurait été télépathe.

Jasper avait mal au crâne. Etait-ce à cause du verre de bourbon, vide, posé devant lui ? Ou était-ce la pression que lui mettaient son père et sa petite amie sur son orientation ? Il avait toujours été un très bon élève, la question n'était pas là. Mais Bella rêvait d'aller à Yale, se marier et fonder une famille –avec lui, bien évidemment. Son père adorait l'idée. Il adorait Bella. La famille Hale était puissante, les Swan également. Deux empires réunis. De plus il hériterait de la fortune familiale, et ferait perdurer le nom à ses enfants.

_Tout le monde s'y retrouve, _pensa Jasper tristement. Son destin était déjà tout tracé.

Il détestait ça. Qu'on choisisse pour lui, qu'il soit devant le fait accompli. Il aimait Bella, mais il détestait cette lubie du mariage. Pour lui, c'était comme entrer dans une routine pathétique : se marier, faire des enfants, s'ennuyer, puis tromper, sombrer dans l'adultère ou l'alcool. Ce n'était pas ça, la vie.

Il jeta un œil sur l'horloge antique du salon, unique vestige de la petite maison du Texas où son père vivait dans sa jeunesse, avant de devenir un homme d'affaire obnubilé par son travail, le fondateur de la Hale Corp. La société produisait des pièces détachées de voiture en masse, et les revendait aux industries automobiles du monde entier. Mr. Hale se vantait d'en avoir vendu à chaque marque existante. Il a bâti un empire de sa sueur et est devenu en quelques années un des hommes les plus puissants d'Amérique. Un modèle de réussite pour son fils. Seulement, ses affaires passaient bien souvent au détriment de sa famille. Il semblait ne vivre que pour son « job », comme il le désignait simplement lui-même. La phrase « Le temps, c'est de l'argent » revenait souvent à la maison. A Jasper, ça lui faisait penser à Picsou. Il trouvait ça marrant…autrefois.

Qu'était-il en train de faire, déjà ? Ah oui, il regardait la pendule. 11:05. Merde ! Il devait passer chez Bella.

_ Edgar, vous pouvez m'appeler un taxi ? Je suis en retard, demanda-t-il au majordome.

_ Tout de suite, Monsieur.

Jasper était dans la voiture lorsque son téléphone vibra dans la poche de son jean. Une voix féminine –et contrariée- lui demanda où il était passé, il lui répondit qu'il était en chemin. Non, la patience n'était pas du genre de sa copine…

Il arriva en trombe dans l'appartement après qu'on lui ait dit d'entrer. Bella lui indiqua qu'elle était dans la cuisine.

Elle était assise au mini-comptoir, l'ai renfrogné, sa tête reposant sur ses mains.

_ Salut Bell'. Je suis en retard, je sais, s'excusa-t-il. Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à l'heure…

_ Je voulais te présenter une amie. Tu l'as ratée. Elle est partie sitôt après avoir fini son thé, dit-elle, visiblement déçue.

_ Ah, c'est de ça dont tu m'as parlé au téléphone ? Me présenter quelqu'un ?

_ Précisément, mais Monsieur n'a pas daigné arriver à l'heure ! s'exclama-t-elle, agacée.

_ C'est pas si grave, je la verrai une autre fois, cette fille, éluda-t-il, histoire de calmer le jeu.

Tout ça parce qu'elle voulait lui présenter une amie et que la rencontre n'avait jamais l'occasion de se faire. Ce qu'elle pouvait être irritable, quelque fois… C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il l'aimait. Il se mit à l'observer. Ses cheveux attachés en chignon haut et ses sourcils froncés lui donnaient un air autoritaire, ce qui lui faisait sourire. Elle était visiblement en pleine réflexion.

Jasper prit un tabouret haut et s'assit en face d'elle.

Silence.

_ On a qu'à tous dîner ici, décréta-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

_ Quoi ?

_ Oui ! fit-elle, comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire était évident. Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'Emmett voulait aussi nous présenter un ami d'enfance ? On s'évite tout le temps, impossible de nous voir. Alors on pourrait se retrouver tous ensemble et faire connaissance !

_ Ici, ce soir ? demanda Jasper.

_ Exactement. Mes parents n'étant pas là, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Je peux commander quelque chose chez le traiteur pour, voyons…Toi, moi, Rosalie…6 personnes ?

Le vibreur du téléphone portable d'Emmett vibra furieusement sur la table basse du salon, comme un moustique qu'on aimerait écraser.

_ Hé Oliver Twist ! appela-t-il, les yeux toujours rivés à son smartphone.

_ Quoi ? fit le principal intéressé, sans bouger du canapé de la terrasse sur lequel il était étendu.

_ Ça te dirait de manger autre chose qu'une pauvre soupe aux choux et du pain rassis ?

_ Hein ?

Pour le coup, Edward eut vraiment besoin de se redresser. Emmett était déjà en train de pianoter sur le clavier de son téléphone.

_ Une amie vient de m'inviter à dîner chez elle. Je t'embarque avec moi, tu vas voir du monde comme ça. Et pas des amis crado qui rotent leur bière en se grattant les fesses. Je vais te les présenter. Et puis…tu pourras toujours nous servir de saltimbanque, au cas où.

Rosalie était en train de se vernir méticuleusement les ongles en rose pâle –vernis « rosée du matin », elle tenait à le préciser. C'était une sorte de rituel pour elle, lorsqu'elle était nerveuse. Généralement, quand ses parents ou son frère avait le malheur de la surprendre dans sa chambre, l'air concentré sur ses ongles et le front soucieux, ils passaient un sale quart d'heure. Depuis, ils étaient attentifs aux signes qui ne trompaient pas.

Certains noient leurs soucis dans l'alcool. Rosalie Hale, elle, les noyait dans le vernis. Elle en avait toute une collection dans sa chambre, disposée sur plusieurs rayons. Elle en possédait des centaines –tous issus des plus grandes marques, évidemment.

En ce moment même, après avoir longuement hésité entre deux couleurs, elle effectuait cette tâche sur son bureau, afin d'évacuer son stress passager. Puis elle reçu un message de Bella. Un dîner chez elle ce soir, « il y aura tout le monde ». Comprenait-il Emmett, ce « tout le monde » ? En effet, Rosalie était secrètement amoureuse de lui depuis le collège, mais son orgueil l'empêchait d'en parler au principal intéressé. Et puis, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle, si exubérante d'ordinaire, devenait timide et réservée en sa présence. Elle ignorait et n'avait aucune envie de connaitre les sentiments que lui portait à son égard, elle avait trop peur de tomber de haut. D'ailleurs, il ne s'intéressait pas outre-mesure à elle. Raison de plus. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il à ne pas succomber aux charmes d'une déesse comme elle, alors que tant d'autres ne lui résistaient pas ? C'est pourquoi dans la multitude de conquêtes de Rosalie, aucun n'était resté très longtemps dans la course : ils ne servaient tous qu'à tenter de rendre jaloux Emmett, lequel n'en menait pas large. Ce qui énervait prodigieusement la superbe blonde.

De plus, elle devait absolument cacher ça à Jasper, son frère, et accessoirement le meilleur ami d'Emmett. Car si le premier venait à le savoir, il s'empresserait de mettre le deuxième au courant, et si ce dernier découvrait le pot-aux-roses, ce serait une vraie catastrophe pour elle et son ego.

A cette pensée, le pinceau de Rosalie trembla et la fit dépasser de son ongle. S'emparant du dissolvant et d'un coton-tige d'un geste rageur pour rattraper la bavure, elle songea à ce qui l'attendait ce soir. Un dîner où il y aura ses deux meilleures amies, Bella et Alice –de retour en ville depuis peu, son frère, un anglais qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais surtout Emmett. Comment allait-elle réagir, en passant toute une soirée en sa compagnie ?

Tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'étaient une jolie robe, un sourire maîtrisé, et du sang-froid. Beaucoup de sang-froid.

_ Il en met du temps à arriver, marmonna Edward en enfonçant ses deux mains dans les poches du jean qui moulait ses fesses à la perfection.

Cela faisait bien deux minutes qu'Emmett et lui étaient dans l'ascenseur. Edward n'était pas claustrophobe mais quand même.

_ Patience mon bichon. C'est pas comme si on montait seulement au 3e étage. Petite secousse dans le ventre…Ah, tiens c'est bon. On est arrivés.

_ Messieurs, fit une jeune femme à la sortie de l'ascenseur. Bonsoir, continua-t-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête.

_ Tu m'avais pas dit que ton amie était bonne. Ou que c'était une soirée déguisée. Ou alors qu'elle aimait étrangement les costumes de soubrette, chuchota le londonien à son ami en détaillant la femme à l'uniforme blanc et noir impeccable.

Emmett toussota discrètement, mettant son poing devant sa bouche.

_ Euh, Edward ? T'es con. C'est une hôtesse d'accueil.

_ Ah ouais, c'est vrai. C'est juste qu'à Londres les domestiques n'ont pas les mêmes tenues et tout, alors… bafouilla Edward.

_ Là tu t'enfonce, vieux. Tu ferais mieux de te la fermer.

Emmett soupira, blasé.

_ Bonsoir Pietra, reprit-il en souriant à la femme en lui tendant sa veste ainsi que celle d'Edward.

_ C'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir, Mr. McCarty, répondit-elle.

Les claquements de talons sur le marbre de l'entrée se firent entendre dès que la domestique eut achevé sa phrase. En effet, l'ascenseur donnait directement dans le hall d'un superbe appartement –ascenseur privé.

_ Pietra, sont-ils arrivés ? s'exclama une voix féminine.

_ Cette fois, c'est Bella, expliqua Emmett en penchant la tête vers la provenance du son.

Une jeune femme -18 ans tout au plus arriva dans un effluve de parfum, la bouche rouge et les cheveux détachés en une cascade de boucles brunes. Sa petite robe noire marquait sa taille fine et dévoilait ses jambes sous un collant de dentelle. Elle arborait des escarpins vernis avec lesquels elle se dirigeait d'un pas assuré vers les nouveaux venus, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Une véritable beauté vénéneuse.

Edward lâcha très discrètement un petit sifflement d'admiration.

_ Je ne savais pas qu'à New York on en faisait des comme ça sur les trottoirs. Tu l'as trouvée dans quelle rue celle-là, fit-il semblant de chuchoter à Emmett, tout en s'arrangeant pour que la beauté brune entende ses paroles.

_ Il se fiche de moi, c'est ça ?, sourit-elle faussement en s'adressant à Emmett.

_ Non, certainement pas, non, rétorqua Edward, coupant la parole à Emmett. Je croyais que c'était censé être une soirée entre « potes », pas une espèce d'orgie. Si j'avais su, j'aurais apporté du matériel.

A ce moment précis, Emmett hésitait entre plusieurs options :

-bâillonner Edward,

-le renvoyer dans l'ascenseur à coup de pied au cul,

- trouver une fenêtre et l'y balancer.

Ensuite, il se mettrait à genoux devant Bella pour se faire pardonner de l'outrecuidance de l'Anglais. « Bella, je t'en prie, pardonne-moi de l'avoir amener ici ! Oublie-le ! Tu sais qu'il ne connait pas encore bien les règles… »

Mais Emmett s'amusait bien trop pour intervenir dans cette joute verbale. Il y prenait même un plaisir assez jouissif à regarder ses deux amis.

_ Je ne te connais pas, mais sache que tu n'es pas encore rentré à l'intérieur, répliqua Bella d'une voix acide. Je peux très bien décider d'appeler Gill, le garde du corps de mon père -160 kg de muscle, tout de même- qui t'écartèlera après avoir arraché tes ongles un par un. C'est pourquoi je te somme de te taire ou de n'utiliser seulement ta salive que pour tenter de racheter ta conduite.

_ C'est dingue quand même : tu n'es même pas foutue de te défendre seule. Il faut que tu fasses appel aux hommes de main de papa. Bonjour la tactique d'intimidation. Et sache que j'ai en tête un usage bien particulier de ma salive qui pourrait fortement te plaire. Et te faire taire aussi, enfin ça dépend où... En revanche ce n'est pas moi, mais plutôt toi qui va me supplier de rentrer à l'intérieur. A toi de voir, lâcha Edward avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Bella, étouffée par la colère et la surprise –jamais ô grand jamais lui avait-on parlé de la sorte- manqua de souffle pour répondre à ces odieux sous-entendus. Ses mains se mettaient à trembler de fureur.

Au même instant, tous trois entendirent des pas se rapprocher et un jeune homme blond à la démarche élégante vint se poster entre les duellistes, un sourire avenant sur le visage.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous ne rentrez pas ?

Il vit les yeux de Bella lancer des éclairs à l'étranger qui souriait, moqueur.

_ C'est toi, « l'Anglais » ? fit-il en se tournant vers lui.

_ Le seul, l'unique, l'inimitable ! ajouta Emmett avec un grand sourire, tandis qu'Edward serrait la main de Jasper.

_ Et le plus con aussi, renchérit Bella.

_ Vous…vous connaissez tous les deux ? Demanda Jasper en les désignant du doigt.

_ Non pas vraiment, répliqua Bella. On dit souvent que les premières impressions sont trompeuses, mais le mec qui a inventé ce dicton débile devait vraiment être un abruti, parce que je suis sûre et certaine de ne pas me tromper sur le cas de ce type, fulmina-t-elle en montrant Edward du menton.

Jasper fronça les sourcils.

_ J'ai comme la furieuse impression d'avoir rater quelque chose…

_ Bien ! Si on allait_ la_ rejoindre? lança Emmett pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Bella tourna sèchement les talons, indiquant la marche à suivre, et toujours en fulminant, tandis que Jasper était complètement déboussolé.

_ Qui ça « la » ? demanda Edward en suivant Emmett qui traversait le grand hall marbré de l'appartement.

_ La sœur de Jasper, ahem ... Rosalie, ajouta-t-il en évitant tout contact visuel avec le londonien.

_ "Ahem" ? releva-t-il, intrigué.

_ Ouais ... Enfin ... Bon ... Bref, suis moi, éluda Emmett.

Après avoir dépassé l'interminable hall entièrement en marbre, tous arrivèrent dans une grande pièce d'où l'on voyait la lueur des immeubles de tout l'Upper East Side.

L'appartement étant situé à l'extrémité, les baies vitrées côté ouest donnaient une vue impressionnante sur Central Park. Quant à l'intérieur, tout n'était que design épuré et confort. Des plafonniers bas descendaient juste au-dessus des trois sofas en cuir où une grande blonde en minirobe bustier était assise.

_ Bonsoir Rosalie, la salua presque sèchement Emmett

_ Rose, voici…Hum…Ouais, ça c'est Edward, cracha Bella à son amie, grande, blonde aux yeux bleus, aux formes plantureuses et à la silhouette élancée, bref, le genre de fille que vous mourrez d'envie d'étriper parce qu'elle a physiquement tout ce que vous rêvez avoir.

Rosalie haussa un sourcil parfaitement travaillé.

_ Emmett, t'es vraiment sur de ce dans quoi tu m'entraîne ? dit alors Edward. Je sais que le stéréotype de la blonde écervelée à forte poitrine est un fantasme pour bien des hommes, mai bon…

_ Mais je l'emmerde, le Rosbeef !

_ Mon Dieu ! Et en plus elle parle ! fit semblant de s'extasier Edward.

_ Je vais te faire manger tes dents, siffla Rosalie.

La blonde se leva d'un bond, prête à l'étriper, quand un bras lui barra la route. Rosalie tourna la tête, agacée par l'obstacle.

_ Laisse-le, Rose, déclara froidement Bella. Ne marche surtout pas dans son jeu. Ne le laisse pas gagner.

_ Ouais, vous avez raison, ne me laissez pas gagner. Je n'aime pas quand la victoire est trop facilement arrachée, expliqua Edward en chassant une poussière inexistante sur sa veste d'un revers de main.

Ce fut maintenant à Jasper de retenir Bella de sauter sur Edward.

_ Du calme ma belle, murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres en enserrant Bella dans ses bras.

_ Je croyais que ce genre de personnes n'entretenait pas de relations avec leurs clients, s'offusqua faussement Edward.

_ Bella n'est certainement pas ma prostituée, mais ma petite amie, se défendit Jasper. Et puis arrêtes avec tes sous-entendus à la con. Ça devient lourd. Tu peux toujours t'en aller si tu veux.

_ Non, je vais rester. Je commence à bien m'amuser, railla l'Anglais en s'installant sur l'un des sofas.

Ce fut le moment où Alice, lutin émergé de sa forêt et accompagné de Pietra, fit son entrée. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle en même temps. Les regards était tantôt meurtriers, tantôt narquois, tantôt gênés.

_ Salut ! fit-elle, joyeuse comme à son habitude. Ben quoi, la fête est finie ?

Tout le monde la fusilla du regard. Elle remarqua Edward, « le petit nouveau », puis interrogea Emmett.

_ Emmy, t'as ramené un chippendale ou quoi ?

Edward n'en revenait pas. Il ouvrit des yeux ahuris.

_ Bordel ! Bella je croyais que ton père était assez friqué pour remplir les assiettes ! Regarde-moi ça, fit-il en désignant l'assiette que venait d'apporter le serveur.

_ Farandole maritime, annonça celui-ci.

_ « Farandole maritime » ? Mais regardez-moi ce truc ! s'indigna Emmett, pointant du doigt la crevette marinée avec une mousse de chair de crabe, solitaire et minuscule dans son assiette.

_ On dit « raffiné », Emmett, le reprit sèchement Bella. Ici nous privilégions la qualité à la quantité.

_ Une pauvre crevette avec deux brins d'herbe, c'est ça que t'appelle une farandole ?

_ Moi j'appelle ça surtout une grosse blague, marmonna Edward en chipotant dans son assiette, cherchant s'il n'y avait pas une seconde crevette sous la première.

_ Toi le gueux, la ferme, renvoya Bella piquée au vif. Emmett se racla la gorge.

_ Il n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler un « gueux »…

_ En fait, mon nom entier est Edward Anthony Cullen, fils de Lord et Lady Cullen du Derbyshire, récita-t-il d'une traite, un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Un blanc s'installa.

La mâchoire de Bella sembla se décrocher jusqu'à tomber dans son assiette. Rosalie fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux, et Alice lui tapotait dans le dos tout en fixant toujours Edward. Jasper, lui, ouvrait des yeux comme des soucoupes. Tous étaient pour le moins choqués. Tous sauf Emmett qui affichait un air blasé, marmonnant quelque chose comme « obligé de sortir le grand jeu à chaque fois… »

_ Mais si ça vous gêne, vous pouvez m'appeler Maitre. Exclusivement pour Bella, ce sera Votre Grandeur. Vous pouvez aussi m'appeler Dear, ou un autre surnom que vous trouvez plus cool. Après tout, _je suis Edward Cullen_…

_ Et on peut aussi t'appeler Crétin, dis ? demanda ironiquement Bella en plissant les yeux.

_ Bella, Bella, se lamenta Edward. Tu n'as pas retenu la leçon. Tu connais la formule magique…

Heureusement, Alice coupa court à la boucherie imminente.

_ Et autrement, qu'est-ce qui t'amène à New York ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Aïe. Question épineuse.

_ Sûrement démarcher un propriétaire de poneys pour enrichir son écurie privée, persiffla Bella en reprenant une gorgée de son cocktail.

Edward secoua la tête, visiblement agacé.

_ Je n'ai pas d'écurie privée. Ou du moins je n'en ai _plus_, se garda-t-il de dire. Il en avait bien l'envie, mais il ne le fit pas.

_ ...ou du moins il n'en a plus, suggéra Bella aux autres.

_ C'est totalement faux ! s'insurgea Edward, roi de la mauvaise foi. D'abord je déteste les poneys. Ce sont des animaux ridicules. Même pas des moitiés de chevaux.

_ En plus quand tu montes dessus, tu as les pieds qui touchent par terre, renchérit Emmett.

_ J'essaye désespérément de t'imaginer sur un poney…et c'est juste désopilant, se moqua Rosalie.

_ D'abord c'est pas un cheval mais un abruti de poney, rejeta-t-il vexé. Tiens, en parlant d'abruti, tu sors toujours avec Brandon ? A moins que ce ne soit Brendan. Ou bien Bradley ? C'est vrai qu'on a du mal à retenir leur prénom, étant donné que tu en changes comme de sac à main.

_ Déjà il s'appelle Josh. Ensuite c'est bien loin d'être un abruti puisqu'il postule pour entrer à Cornwell. Et puis, je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre par rapport au gars avec qui je sors. Pourquoi tu me demande, au fait, ça t'intéresse ?

Une chaise se recula avec fracas, des poings cognèrent fortement sur la table. J'espère s'était levé, afin de dominer tout le monde.

_ Merde ! On a organisé ce repas pour passer un moment sympa et faire connaissance, fulmina-t-il. Est-ce qu'on pourrait terminer ce putain de repas dans une putain de meilleure ambiance PARCE QUE J'AI UN PUTAIN DE MAL DE CRANE !

Nouveau silence sur l'attablée.

Bella prit prudemment la parole au bout d'un certain temps.

_ On devrait avoir de l'aspirine dans la salle de b…

_ NON ! Du calme ! Je veux du calme ! Serait-il possible que l'un d'entre-vous puisse parler à l'autre sans s'entretuer ?

…

_ Mais bien évidemment ! s'écria innocemment Edward. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais me passer le sel, Isabella…

_ Dans ta gueule, ça t'irait ?

Bella commençait à en perdre son langage d'ordinaire totalement dépourvu de grossieretés, ce qui fit plaisir à Edward.

_ Au fait, pourquoi pas un appartement à toi si tu es si riche que ça, « Baron », demanda Alice tandis qu'on servait le plat chaud –aiguillettes de poulet à la sauce au curry et pain d'épices.

Emmett répondit en faisant tourner nonchalamment sa fourchette autour de ses doigts :

_ Parce qu'il a plus un r… Edward lui flanqua un coup de pied sous la table qui le fit bondir de sa chaise.

_ …eu un coup de cœur pour cet hôtel particulier. Vraiment ! fit Edward avec un sourire forcé pour rattraper le coup. Je le trouve parfait. Ton père a beaucoup de goût, Em'. Enfin…ton père… on ne sait plus trop…

Emmett devint rouge de colère.

_ Parle-nous donc de ton cher pays ! …Avant que je t'étripe, ajouta-t-il, presque inaudible, entre ses dents.

_ Ah, oui, l'Angleterre… répondit Edward d'un air rêveur. Un pays génial. Tenez, rien que pour sa cuisine, ses paysages, le Rock, la mode…

_ Bien sûr, marmonna Bella dans sa barbe, c'est pour ça qu'on a quitté le pays il y a de ça 300 ans pour fonder l'Amérique ! –Nouveau coup de pied, d'Alice cette fois.

Bella continua sur sa lancée, bien loin de prendre en compte le geste d'avertissement de son amie.

_ Avez-vous seulement vu la tronche de la reine ? Grâce à elle on sait maintenant que les Reliques de la Mort ne sont pas que dans leur Harry Potter national…

Edward enrageait. S'il y avait une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était qu'on s'attaque à son patriotisme.

_ C'est drôle parce que justement, je pensais à votre cher gouverneur de Californie. Nous avons peut-être une reine qui n'est pas à ton goût, chérie, mais les Américains, eux, préfèrent nommer un acteur qui a les muscles à la place du cerveau au pouvoir. Non vraiment, c'est très judicieux.

_ _Hasta la vista baby_, rigola Jasper en citant une réplique de Terminator.

_ Et élire un président noir, c'est grotesque peut-être ? attaqua Bella. L'Amérique est un modèle de diversité culturelle et de tolérance…

_ Tu parles vraiment de tolérance ? Alors que les Anglais ont été chassés d'Amérique ? s'exclama Edward indigné.

_ Ils étaient vraiment trop laids pour notre pays alors… le provoqua-t-elle.

Rosalie pouffa.

Dire à Edward Cullen que les Anglais étaient « laids » alors qu'il en était un lui-même relevait du mensonge éhonté. Ses yeux vert émeraude encadrés de longs cils, ses lèvres pleines, ses cheveux désordonnés couleur bronze, son corps de dieu grec habillé si élégamment et ce sourire en coin capable de désarçonner n'importe qui criaient sa beauté.

_ Un anglais a été nommé homme le plus sexy du monde par un magazine, ce n'est pas pour rien, dit-il en sirotant paresseusement son cocktail.

_ Je rêve ! Tu parle du vampire blafard aux sourcils broussailleux ? ricana Rosalie.

Bella ajouta que Robert Pattinson avait les cheveux gras, et qu'il était en plus très mal fringué.

Edward se résigna. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment tort*.

_ Et Jude Law ! ajouta-t-il après 30 secondes de réflexion. Toutes les filles craquent sur Jude Law.

_ Mais il n'est pas un modèle de fidélité envers sa femme, constata Alice.

_ Et on ne parle pas de sa calvitie, dit Bella en haussant les épaules d'un air dédaigneux. Comme votre Prince William, dont la sienne est précoce –presque chauve à même pas 30 ans !

_ En parlant de ça, as-tu vu que Kate Middleton a eu le culot de porter la bague de Lady Diana lors du mariage, B ? s'écria Rosalie.

_ Je trouve ça touchant, répliqua Edward, piqué.

_ Je trouve ça irrespectueux !

_ C'est vrai que c'est romantico-chamallow à mort, lâcha Emmett à l'encontre de la superbe blonde. Celle-ci le fusilla du regard.

Bella enchaîna afin de voler au secours de son amie.

_ Je n'admire pas les constantes fautes de goût des Anglaises au mariage, ainsi qu'à tous les évènements royaux.

_ Elles ont vraiment des nids de pélican sur la tête en guise de chapeaux, avoue-le Edward, ajouta Alice. Elle semblait s'empêcher de rire.

_ Et les stars américaines, tellement liftées qu'on ne distingue plus si elles rient ou pleurent, elles sont sûrement mieux que les nôtres ? répliqua-t-il.

_ Bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'elles ne sont pas toutes comme ça, Monsieur préfère se baser sur des préjugés débiles !

_ Oh, pardon. J'avais oublié que Miss Swan a toujours raison, que son pays est le meilleur de tous !

_ Et toi alors, depuis tout à l'heure tu nous bassines avec l'Angleterre et ton patriotisme à la con si bien qu'on se demande ce que tu fais ici !

_ Pouvons-nous passer au dessert ? demanda le serveur qui coupa court à toute forme de contre-attaque.

_ Oh oui qu'on va passer au dessert…murmura Edward pour lui-même.

_ Ah ouais, ah ouais : Jazz ! Je paris que tu p…-merde ! Edward s'écroula avant d'avoir fini sa phrase sous les rires des deux autres. Il parvint non sans mal à se redresser. Arrêtez de rigoler ! Je disais, Jazz, je parie que tu bois pas le fond de cette bouteille cul sec. Si ? Bah tiens.

Les six avaient pris le dessert dans le calme, trop occupés à planifier une offensive verbale contre l'autre ou de peur que Jasper hausse le ton encore une fois. Bella, Rosalie et Alice décidèrent de laisser les autres pour discuter « entre filles » des derniers potins, et remettre la première de ses émotions. Jasper, Emmett et Edward restèrent seuls dans le salon. Ce dernier avait entreprit de goûter au Bourbon trouvé dans un placard. Sentant l'euphorie arriver, tous trois décidèrent de jouer à un jeu plus ou moins idiot, le jeu du « celui qui ». Ce jeu consiste à remplir son verre et le boire à chaque fois que l'on ne se sent pas concerné par ce que dit l'autre. Par exemple, Emmett avait dit :

_ Celui qui n'a jamais couché avec une fille ?

Les trois levèrent leur verre et trinquèrent. Puis, au fil des minutes, ils cherchaient des phrases plus détaillées :

_ Celui qui n'a jamais fantasmé sur Rosalie ?

Emmett fut bien obligé de s'abstenir de boire et croisa les bras sur son torse, se laissant tomber sur le dossier du sofa à contrecœur.

Ou plus originales :

_ Celui qui n'a jamais rêvé de la reine d'Angleterre ? s'esclaffa Jasper.

Il s'attendait à ce que tout le monde boive, c'était une sorte de question bonus. Il se saisit de la bouteille de Bourbon, se servit et fit de même pour Emmett. Bizarrement, Edward ne tendit pas son verre.

_ Edward ?

Ce dernier baissa la tête piteusement.

_ Non ! C'est vrai ? C'était un rêve érotique ? C'était quand ?

_ Hé, ça va ! C'était…il y a 4 ans. J'étais encore à Westminster School, à l'internat. J'ai rêvé que je l'avais surprise dans une cabine d'essayage en plein centre commercial. Vous imaginez ? En sous-vêtements, et dans un centre commercial ?

_ Dégueu… fit Emmett en grimaçant de dégoût.

_ En plus, la dure loi de la gravité et la vieillesse faisait que ça pendait de partout et…

_ Tu peux t'arrêter là, le coupa Jasper.

Puis ils pariaient sur celui qui buvait le plus, chacun voulant battre le record de l'autre.

Lorsque les trois filles revinrent de la chambre de Bella et débarquèrent dans le salon, elles découvrirent le spectacle. Ils étaient morts de rire, à moitié écroulés, une bouteille vide à chaque main.

Edward, les apercevant, se borna à vouloir se mettre debout. En vain. Quand il y arriva enfin, il fit un pas en avant et tangua dangereusement. Il s'agrippa à l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil, puis dit sans articuler :

_ J'aienviedecourir.

Il trébucha, se retint au mur, puis le longea jusque dans le couloir. Alice tenta de le rattraper.

Emmett et Jasper se firent fortement enguirlander par une Rosalie irritée au possible. Bella constatait l'étendue des dégâts dans son salon -meubles bougés de place, bouteilles renversées sur le tapis, et deux ivrognes étendus par terre. Alice revint, essoufflée.

_ J'ai perdu Edward.

_ Comment ça « t'as perdu Edward » ?

_ Ben… je ne sais pas où il est parti, dit-elle, simplement.

Soudain, un claquement de porte les fit se retourner. Le sang se retira du visage de Bella.

_ Ça vient de ma chambre.

Elle courut jusqu'à la source du bruit, un mauvais pressentiment planant au-dessus d'elle. Bella ouvrit la porte à la volée, Edward était dans son dressing.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fiche ICI ? éructa-t-elle.

Il la regarda, chancelant, l'œil qui frise et le teint verdâtre.

_ Non, non… NOOOON !

Trop tard.

Les autres arrivèrent, alertés par les cris de Bella. Ils tentèrent de jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule et virent des chaussures recouvertes d'un truc visqueux. Edward avait vomi sur la paire de Jimmy Choo préférée de Bella.

_ La guerre est déclarée, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

* * *

*Mais bien sûr que siiiiii elles ont tort !

_Alors maintenant, qui déteste qui ? Moi, je serais toi, je détesterais Edward. Rosalie aussi. Et puis Bella. M'enfin, ce n'est pas à moi de le dire, mais à toi, mon petit lecteur aux fraises des boi ! Tu peux aussi dire ce qu'il te passe par la tête, ce que tu en as pensé, ce qui t'a plu, ce que tu n'a pas aimé... Bref, TOUT ! Pour ça, bien sûr, il faut cliquer sur "Review"... _

_Sans oublier __**la boutade du jour **__: Comment appelle-t-on un hippopotame qui fait du camping ? Un hippocampe._


	4. Chapter 4 : Coffee & TV

_Saluuut Lecteur ! Et bonjour à tous !_  
_Je suis super contente, j'ai finalement réussi à respecter l'échéance que je m'étais fixée, c'es-à-dire poster avant la fin de ces vacances ! ... Me tapes pas._

_Ouiiii, je sais, ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas posté, tu es en train de perdre le fil, tu ne veux même plus lire, tu ne vas même plus écrire de reviews, mais je t'en supplie à genoux, pardonne-moi. Au départ je voulais poster au mois d'août, mais j'étais loin d'avoir finir. Ensuite il y a eu la rentrée, il était impossible pour moi d'écrire. D'ailleurs là j'ai pas mal de boulot à rendre mais je me suis efforcée de terminer ce chapitre._

_Je remercie vraiment les 5 reviewers du chapitre 3 (oui, j'ai eu un pincement au coeur de ne pas en avoir eu un peu plus parce que ce chapitre m'avait donné du fil à retordre. J'ai songé à m'arrêter, à un moment) c'est-à-dire _Celine879_, _Helimoen_, _Pimprenelle_, _Yayalia_, et _The Hind in The Forest_. Plein de bisous à vous les filles, merci !_

_Ok alors, voici le chapitre 4 ! Enjoy !_

* * *

**Coffee & TV**

_Coffee and TV_- Blur

* * *

_Les autres arrivèrent, alertés par les cris de Bella. Ils tentèrent de jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule et virent des chaussures recouvertes d'un truc visqueux. Edward avait vomi sur la paire de Jimmy Choo préférée de Bella. _

_« La guerre est déclarée », grinça-t-elle entre ses dents._

Hello jeunesse dorée de Manhattan ! On se réveille, Les oiseaux chantent ! On se réveille, même si la nuit n'a pas été longue… Faire la bringue au lieu de dormir, voilà qui n'est guère raisonnable. Aperçu : Trois Upper Eastsiders avachis au beau milieu d'une suite luxueuse mise à sac, alors que le magnétoscope de l'écran plat annonce fièrement 11:51…

_ Putain j'ai l'impression d'avoir avalé un cendrier*, dit Edward d'une voix pâteuse tandis que Jasper, juste à côté, tentait non sans mal de décoller ses paupières. Ses lourdes, si lourdes paupières… tellement lourdes paup… SOS matelots, on vient de (re)perdre notre capitaine J !

_ Hé ! Par chance on a bien atterri chez moi, s'écria joyeusement Emmett dont on pouvait apercevoir le poing victorieux de derrière la table basse. Attendez, on aurait pu rester toute la nuit là-bas ou dans un caniveau ou…

Jasper fut tiré définitivement de son état comateux lorsqu'il prit conscience de l'heure.

… Pendant qu'Edward s'apercevait avec horreur que son « impression » d'avoir avalé un cendrier n'en était en fait pas une.

_ Merde, il est quasiment midi ! s'exclama Jasper effaré, dans un éclair de lucidité. Emmett ! As-tu seulement vu la tronche de l'appartement ?

_ Nan pourq… La vaaache !

Edward se dressa sur ses coudes et constata à son tour l'étendue des dégâts. Débris de verre, objets cassés et liquides non-identifiables jonchaient le sol de la suite. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, manie qu'il avait déjà lorsqu'il connut Emmett à la Westminster School –à défaut de ne pouvoir mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête, il tentait d'en dompter l'extérieur.

_ On n'a pas fait les choses à moitié hier soir, hein, plaisanta-t-il.

Les deux autres lui jetèrent un regard noir.

Notre baron anglais et ses deux amis vont-ils nous faire un remake de _Very Bad Trip_ ou se remettre sur pieds dignement ?

Emmett se tourna vers Jasper.

_ Attends un peu, tu as bien dit qu'il était midi ?

_ Pas de panique, les gars, lui répondit-il. De toute façon on est dimanche… N'est-ce pas ?

Malaise dans la salle.

_ Ben non, aujourd'hui c'est lundi, affirma Edward, n'arrangeant en rien son cas.

Un vent de panique s'insuffla chez Jasper.

_ Comment ça « c'est lundi » ? Mais… la rentrée ?

Edward se laissa retomber sur le carrelage froid.

_ J'avais oublié que je devais aller à l'université, maugréa-t-il.

Emmett décida d'aller prendre une douche (« froide, ça te remettra ! » avait suggérer Edward). Mettez ça sur le compte de la fatigue, la quantité d'alcool ingurgitée ou le désordre amassé partout, il trébucha et se prit les pieds dans on ne sait trop quoi tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la porte, proférant au passage des « merdeuh ! » à la pelle. C'était un spectacle assez amusant à voir pour les deux autres. Emmett entra enfin dans la salle de bains mais il resta devant, la main toujours sur la poignée, le visage se décomposant en un masque horrifié –yeux exorbités, sourcils levés vers le haut et bouche formant un « o ». Il inquiéta ses amis qui lui demandèrent d'un ton affolé ce qui n'allait pas.

Il parvint à bégayer : « Les…les g-gars ? C-c'est normal que… »

Edward et Jasper retinrent leur souffle, le sang n'affluait plus à leur visage, blancs comme des linges.

_ 'Y a une baignoire dans la salle de bains !

Les lèvres d'Emmett s'étirèrent en un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et il éclata de rire. Il était visiblement fier de sa citation revisitée du film _Very Bad Trip _–il n'y avait évidemment pas de tigre caché dans le lavabo. Jasper et Edward se regardèrent. Le premier leva un sourcil incrédule, le deuxième affichait un air complètement blasé. La blague d'Emmett n'avait apparemment fait rire que lui.

Pendant la douche de celui-ci, ils en profitèrent pour parler un peu –Jasper surtout, ce qui n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes.

_ Tu n'allais pas à la fac, chez toi avant ? demanda-t-il à Edward, dont la phrase de tout à l'heure « J'avais oublié que je devais aller à l'université » avait piqué la curiosité.

_ Non.

_ Tes parents te laissaient le choix ? Et puis les mots « projets d'avenir » ça ne te dit rien ?

A cela, Edward eut un sourire énigmatique qui excita encore plus l'envie de savoir de Jasper. Ce dernier était quelqu'un de calme, posé, très observateur. Le plus réfléchi de la bande. Il parlait peu, mais quand il l'ouvrait, les autres l'écoutaient toujours (d'où le sobriquet « Chef Scout » que lui adressait parfois Emmett). Mais ce nouveau venu était pour lui un mystère, et il n'aimait pas les mystères. C'est vrai, pensait-il, on ne sait rien de lui. Vraiment rien. Il ne peut venir de nulle part !

Alors, puisque le nouveau ne s'épanchait jamais sur lui –même pas hier, avec pas mal de verres dans le nez– ce serait à Jasper de parler et de poser les questions. L'observation ne suffisait plus.

_ Certes j'ai des projets d'avenir, murmura Edward comme pour lui-même. Il se redressa soudain et, le visage plein d'enthousiasme, il déclara : « C'est pourquoi j'irai également à l'université.

_ Quoi ? » hurla Jasper. Non mais, non mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que ça allait venir tout seul ? Il était complètement fou ! Au début, Jasper fut révolté par l'aplomb avec lequel Edward avait dit cela. Mais la première émotion passée, il analysa le problème, plissa les paupières. L'indignation avait été remplacée par du sarcasme. Il pensait : « Laisse-le croire. Laisse-le seulement espérer. »

_ Je présume que tu connais le montant des frais d'entrée ? Et tu ne peux pas rentrer ainsi à NYU, il fallait prévoir ton inscription des mois voire des années plus tôt. Ma mère planifiait de m'y envoyer depuis mes 8 ans. Et puis ils ne prennent pas à peine un jour avant la rentrée, même avec un excellent dossier.

Une lueur de malice traversa les yeux verts de celui qui était en face de lui.

_ …même avec un gros pot-de-vin.

_ Mais qui te dit que je n'ai pas des capacités extraordinaires, qui ne demandent qu'à être exploitées, de façon à ce que cette fac doit rêver de me compter parmi ses gens ?, protesta Edward en jetant crânement la tête en arrière. Il avait réussi à détendre un peu Jasper, qui se mit finalement à rire –jaune, assurément. Il grinçait des dents, en fait.

Edward prit son visage entre ses mains et se massa les tempes avec ses pouces. Tout le monde était encore fatigué après cette « fièvre du dimanche soir ». Ils étaient assis en tailleur au beau milieu du bordel énoncé tout à l'heure, devant cette immense vitre qui offrait une vue globale de Manhattan et le sommet des hôtels moins hauts que celui-ci. Tout en bas, des voitures passaient inlassablement, de jour comme de nuit. New York, la ville qui ne dort jamais. Tiens, en parlant de dormir… Avant que l'autre puisse s'assoupir de nouveau, Jasper brisa le silence soporifique de la suite. On n'entendait que l'eau qui coulait depuis la salle de bains.

_ Sans blague, euh… Tu veux vraiment y entrer ?

Edward leva la tête et, ayant perdu le fil de la conversation, marmonna un « Où ça ? » avant de se souvenir que Jasper parlait toujours de la New York University.

_ Bien sûr, affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Puis il ajouta après quelque secondes :

_ Et puis j'ai entendu que Bella était aussi là-bas en première année (elle a 21 ans, vraiment ?) alors je pourrai même l'emmerder pendant ses cours…

Jasper lui balança un paquet de chips en boule trouvé par terre à la figure.

_ Elle en a 20, plus jeune elle a sauté une classe. Et puis, admettons que tu sois admis (et pour ça je te souhaite beaucoup, beaucoup de chance), on est plus de 40 000 là-dedans. Improbable que tu aies les mêmes cours. Et t'as pas le droit de parler de ma copine comme ça devant moi, merde !

_ Rho ça va, si on peut plus rigoler… ronchonna Edward, avant d'ajouter son sourire narquois légendaire.

…

Bella tournait en rond devant l'immense portail en fer forgé. Elle rageait.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ?

_ Je ne sais pas mais j'aimerais bien le savoir ! tonnait Rosalie. Celle-ci ne cessait de tapoter sur son téléphone portable, et ses ongles manucurés faisaient des petits « tic tic tic » sur les touches. Les messages étaient de plus en plus incendiaires, mais ni Emmett ni son frère ne répondaient.

_ Arrête d'appuyer comme une malade, tu vas finir par casser tous tes ongles !

R finit par ranger le Smartphone dans son cabas en cuir où, mis à part les affaires rudimentaires d'une étudiante, toute sorte d'autres choses qu'elle seule arrivait à retrouver tout de suite était fourrée à l'intérieur. Elle avait sa chambre entière dans son sac à main. Mary Poppins version Upper East Side…

_ Tant pis, décréta Bella en lui attrapant le bras, on y va sans eux.

Elles traversèrent le rond point au centre du parc. A droite, un arc se dressait, et tout autour des centaines d'arbres étaient recouverts de l'ombre écrasante des buildings se tenant au dessus d'eux. On voyait les bannières violettes caractéristiques flotter et se retourner au souffle du vent. Une torche –symbole de l'université - et trois grosses lettres était dessinées sur chacun des drapeaux. Et du violet, partout du violet.

_ New York University : nous voilà ! s'exclama joyeusement Bella en levant les yeux partout où son regard rêveur pouvait se poser. Le lycée, l'examen de fin d'année, les filles qui la suivaient comme des Yorkshire fous furieux (enfin, elle en trouvera bien de nouvelles ici) tout ça c'était fini. Pour elle, un monde nouveau s'ouvrait.

_ A moi la fac ! s'écria-t-elle encore avec un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

_ Oui mais si Queen B veut garder son titre de noblesse, elle va devoir rester digne et calme, la réprimanda Rosalie. L'entrée d'une reine dans une université prestigieuse s'effectue avec classe et discernement !

_ Oui, oui, Rose.

_ Tu vois, tu te fais déjà remarquer par le groupe là-bas, montra la dénommée Rose du doigt.

_ Il faut dire qu'on ne passe pas inaperçues, dit Bella en riant.

_ A qui la faute, hein ? Mais bon, ils nous regardent parce qu'on est jolies, point barre.

La certaine opinion qu'avait Rosalie Hale de ses amis et d'elle-même était la clé de son assurance légendaire.

_ Alors, reprit-elle, quelle est la phrase hyyyper importante qu'il faut que tu retiennes ?

_ La…phrase ? –Regard réprobateur de R-

_ Gérer ton statut (et actuellement ton entrée) … commença-t-elle.

_ …avec classe. Je sais parfaitement tout ça, répliqua Bella d'un ton sec, ses yeux balayant la façade de l'énorme bâtiment de pierres blanches et les groupes d'étudiants. Et c'est pourquoi je suis ici. Rose, merci pour tes conseils mais tu sais très bien toi-même que certaines choses sont pour moi acquises depuis longtemps.

_ Au lieu de t'énerver contre moi, Miss Je-n'ai-besoin-de-personne, commence à entrer, il y a quelqu'un qui nous attend.

Elles montèrent à présent l'escalier en pierre menant à l'entrée d'un pas assuré (en talons bien sûr !) tandis que Rosalie examinait les coutures de sa jupe plissée.

_ Ils sont originaux ces uniformes violets avec ça dans la rue, tout le monde reconnaitra à quelle fac on appartient ! Tu sais quoi ? Demain je personnalise les miens avec des chaussettes à carreaux.

Un vieil homme dont l'écriteau accroché à son gilet en tweed annonçait « Mr. Baker, responsable adjoint » vint faire visiter aux nouveaux élèves de la promotion une partie de l'immense ensemble que représentait NYU –une partie seulement, il est impossible d'en faire le tour en seulement une matinée. On leur indiqua que les nouveaux universitaires auront le temps durant toute cette année de connaitre l'essentiel des lieux qu'ils auront à fréquenter.

B et R s'extasiaient sur une des salles de littérature particulièrement haute de plafond quand les garçons se rappelèrent à leur bon souvenir. La première s'interrogea sur leur non-présence au lieu de rendez-vous, tous devaient se rejoindre ici pour entrer ensemble.

_ Mon frère n'aurait pas manqué le jour de la rentrée, dit Rosalie en tentant de la rassurer, mais surtout pour elle-même. Non, ça, sûrement pas.

_ Et puis NYU c'est grand, ils sont certainement dans une autre aile du bâtiment ou quelque part ailleurs…, assura Bella. En tout cas, on verra bien s'ils seront à la réunion de bienvenue qui sera dans … –elle regarde l'heure sur son portable- un quart d'heure à peu près, juste avant le déjeuner !

…

_ La réunion… _La réunion d'entrée et de bienvenue ! _hurlait Jasper en secouant les deux autres. Il ne faut _surtout_ pas qu'on la manque, sinon on n'entrera PAS !

_ Mais bien sûr que si, on rentrera…

_ Toi, Cullen, tu te tais !

_ Du calme Jazz, dit Emmett, avachi sur un fauteuil en cuir rapiécé. T'en prends pas à Ed, il est con, il a pas vraiment conscience de ce qu'il dit.

Celui-ci lui lança le regard du type-qui-allait-massacrer-son-pote-à-coup-de-tronçonneuse.

_ On va calmement appeler le chauffeur de l'hôtel, et en attendant, on va mettre les uniformes. Causette en demandera un à l'accueil et avec un peu de chance…

_ _J'ai_ un uniforme, Em', répliqua Edward, qui avait repris son flegme britannique habituel.

_ HEIN ?

_ J'en ai fait parvenir un tout à l'heure, quand tu te lavais.

_ Mais… Avec quel argent ? Et comment t'as fait pour que ça aille aussi vite et… comment…

_ Vous allez la fermer ? Emmett, au lieu de jacasser tu appelles le chauffeur, ordonna Jasper.

Emmett s'exécuta.

Au bout de six tonalités…

Puis sept…

Puis huit…

Personne.

_ Bordel ça répond pas !

_ Edgar, Edgar, Edgar !, hurla Jasper en retournant l'appartement à la recherche de son téléphone.

Edward lui tendit nonchalamment le sien. Il le lui arracha et composa le numéro du chauffeur particulier.

_C'est Jasper, Edgar. Vous devez venir chez mon ami Emmett ! … l'hôtel McCarthy oui… Comment ça « vous ne pouvez pas » ? Mais on ne peut…

Jasper raccrocha rageusement.

_ Mon père est en déplacement, son chauffeur est malade. Il a pris celui de la famille –Edgar. Ils sont dans un autre district.

_ On descend dans la rue et on a plus qu'à attendre un taxi, alors, soupira Edward.

A partir de ce moment-là, ce fût la course.

Ils attrapèrent un taxi sur l'avenue.

Ils se serrèrent tous les trois derrière et Jasper cria au chauffeur de démarrer en vitesse pour NYU.

Ils déballèrent les uniformes violets solidement empaquetés.

Ils les enfilèrent (à trois sur une banquette arrière, vous croyez que c'est facile, vous ?).

Emmett ne se souvenait plus comment nouer une cravate (sa mère a dû le faire à sa place le restant de sa scolarité). Jasper se dévoua.

Accident sur la septième, quatre minutes d'attente.

Ils arrivèrent enfin. Direction la salle de réunion.

« Où se situe cette foutue salle de réunion ? »

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin derrière l'épaisse porte en bois. Derrière, la salle de réunion. Un discours au micro se faisait entendre de l'autre côté.

Le temps de reprendre leur souffle, redresser leur cravate, remonter leur pantalon, Emmett se mit à glousser –moyen d'évacuer le stress ? 1, 2, …

« Ainsi, se voir admis dans cette prestigieuse université est pour chacun de vous un très grand… »

… et 3.

Le battant de la porte fit un grincement épouvantable en s'ouvrant, le président John Sexton* dû interrompre son discours de bienvenue, et plus de 500 paires d'yeux vinrent se poser sur les trois retardataires qui, chemises froissées et cravate mal nouées, ne savaient plus où se mettre.

Mission discrétion : ratée.

…

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout était déjà terminé. Jasper, Emmett et Edward avaient tout raté du discours. Ils attendirent à l'entrée de la salle, tous les dévisageaient en passant la porte.

Le regard que leur lancèrent Rosalie et Bella en disaient long.

_ Non seulement vous ne venez pas à la grande réunion mais vous nous ramener Cullen ?

_ Calme-toi, Rose.

_ Emmett, éructa-t-elle. Je ne permettrai pas que tu entraînes mon frère dans vos magouilles !

Jasper affichait l'air blasé de celui qui à l'habitude que sa jumelle joue les grandes sœurs protectrices.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda Bella, suspicieuse, à Edward qu'elle fixait depuis tout à l'heure.

_ Je me suis dit que tu n'attendais que moi à l'université pour mettre un peu de piment dans ta vie, répondit-il, le coin gauche de ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire moqueur.

_ Edward ! s'exclama Jasper.

_ Etes-vous Mr. Cullen ? fit la voix d'un vieil homme derrière eux.

_ Lui-même, monsieur…l'adjoint Baker, répondit-il en lisant l'étiquette accrochée à son gilet assez laid. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Bella toussota pour dissimuler son agacement quant à cet excès d'amabilité.

_ Votre nom ne figure sur aucune des listes que j'ai en ma possession.

_ En êtes-vous sûr ? Cherchez bien…, insista Edward. Sa voix avait des intonations étrangement pressantes.

_ Vous n'êtes pas considéré comme inscrit, vous n'avez donc rien à faire ici ! s'agaça l'adjoint.

Cette fois, R et B durent se retenir d'imiter Nelson et son « HAHA ! » en le pointant du doigt comme dans les Simpson.

_ Bien sûr que si, _je suis Edward Cullen_, déclara-t-il d'un ton arrogant.

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils, les rides de son visage suivirent le mouvement, et il commença à se fâcher :

_ Jeune homme, je vous dis que…

Alors Edward s'approcha de l'adjoint et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. Les traits de celui-ci se décomposèrent, il s'excusa et partit.

Tous suivirent des yeux Baker s'en allant précipitamment par le couloir central, regardèrent Edward, regardèrent Baker, dévisagèrent Edward à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Prendre au dépourvu, c'était son rayon. Et pour Bella, ça devenait une sale habitude.

_ Mais tu es qui ? interrogea Emmett en détachant chaque mot. Il était pourtant celui qui était censé le plus le connaître…

…

Bella lâcha son sac au pied du guéridon à l'entrée, et alla se planter devant l'immense fenêtre de la cuisine. Elle réfléchissait, comme elle l'avait fait toute la journée, mais aucune réponse ne venait. Qui était ce type ? Admettons qu'il ait dit vrai sur ses origines britanniques et aristocratiques. Britanniques, oui, aucun doute là-dessus. Son caractère flegmatique, son humour qu'elle avait trouvé fort douteux et son patriotisme affiché hier soir, pendant ce dîner catastrophique qui avait eu lieu ici-même, faisaient de lui un véritable anglais. C'était même flagrant. Le léger accent dans sa voix, aussi, sa façon de parler vite. Au souvenir de son timbre, B sentit monter en elle un désir de briser quelque chose. Tout en lui l'agaçait prodigieusement, elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, finalement. Ce sont de toutes petites choses mises bout à bout faisant qu'elle ne le supportait pas.

Et aristocratiques, donc. Pourquoi pas. Edward, si aristocrate il était, cachait bien ses manières de gentleman. Mais être issu de ce milieu ne garantissait pas de rentrer comme on voulait à NYU ni d'avoir tous les privilèges, ce gars-là avait plus d'un siècle de retard ! Des riches, ce n'était pas ce qui manquait dans cette fac. Alors comment Cullen avait-il réussi à faire ça ? Pourquoi Baker avait presque l'air effrayé ? Et surtout, qu'avait-il bien pu lui dire à l'oreille ?

« Je dois appeler Alice. »

…

Alice Brandon cherchait ses clés depuis une bonne minute, toute seule devant la porte désespérément close de son petit appartement de Greenwich Village.

_Mais quelle idée j'ai eu de mettre tout ce foutu bordel dans mon foutu sac…_

La sonnerie de son téléphone, étouffée par la multitude de cahiers, livres, carnets à dessins et autres qui le recouvraient, se mit à retentir. Sur l'écran, une photo de Bella à 9 ans souriant de toutes ses dents (ou presque) indiquait que c'était elle-même qui appelait.

_ Salut salut ! répondit Alice, avec ce ton joyeux qui lui était propre.

_ Tu es occupée, Al' ? Parce que, tu sais, je peux rappeler plus tard…

_ Non, non, je viens de rentrer. Enfin, pas _tout à fait_ rentrer.

_ Ta voix résonne, tu es dans un hall ? demanda Bella.

_ Ouais, je ne trouve plus mes clés. En fait je suis devant la porte et… Ah ! Trouvées ! Je vous tiens, sales petites morveu…

_ Arrête de parler à tes clés, entre et fais-toi un thé, j'ai à te parler.

_ Hey ! s'exclama Alice. Ça rime !

_ Al'…

Elle fila poser ses affaires, alluma la lampe en forme de cupcake* à côté du petit fauteuil rouge, se dirigea vers la cuisine, fit chauffer l'eau et sortit une tasse du placard.

_ B, je prends quoi : thé vert, noir, blanc, jasmin ou essence de rose ?

_ « Essence de rose » ? Ça existe, ça ? Bon, peu importe. Dis-moi comment s'est passé ton premier jour ?

_ Lemony's High est une suuuupeeer école d'art visuelle. L'architecture des bâtiments est hypra-moderne, il FAUT que tu ailles voir ça ! Et les profs sont juste. Géants. Il y en a un…

Bella sourit de l'optimisme et l'entrain qui ne quittaient jamais son amie. Naturellement, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit contrariée ou négative de sa rentrée.

_ Au fait, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? demanda Alice. C'est important ?

_ Euh, je… Je voudrais parler d'Edward Cullen.

_ Oh oh oh ! Tu aimes les chippendales rebelles et tu veux coucher avec lui-même s'il a flingué ta soirée, quitte à foutre en l'air ton couple ? balança-t-elle d'une traite.

_ SUREMENT PAS ! s'exclama Bella, dégoûtée. Quel crétin, ce mec ! Au contraire je me méfie de lui… Il débarque dans notre cercle comme ça, sans prévenir, et on ne sait rien de lui. Et puis il est d'une arrogance odieuse, et le _pire _c'est que les gens acceptent sans broncher !

Elle se mit à lui raconter en détail l'entrée en matière d'Edward à NYU, l'épisode de l'adjoint, les filles qui se retournaient à son passage dans les couloirs, bavant d'envie, pendant tout le reste de la journée. Les pics qu'ils se lançaient constamment. Jusqu'aux questions qu'elle venait de se poser sur ses origines.

_ Laisse-le, B. Ce n'est qu'un oisillon tombé du nid qui cherche à donner une mauvaise image de lui pour attirer l'attention, rien de plus ! résuma Alice. Tu comptes te venger, mais de quoi ? Du fait qu'il soit encore plus orgueilleux que toi ?

_ J'ai un plan, éluda Bella qui faisait semblant de ne pas avoir entendu la dernière phrase. Je vais entamer des recherches sur lui, histoire qu'il n'ait plus de secret pour moi.

_ Yep, comme ça tu publieras les photos compromettantes du genre «Premier pipi sur le pot d'Edward, été 91 » en couverture du journal de l'uni !

_ Non, je vais trouver une faille bien plus profonde. Car il en a sûrement une, il est si mystérieux… N'y voit pas là un réel intérêt pour sa vie de petit abruti d'anglais qui joue les dandys, hein !

_ Jamais de la vie je ne penserais cela, voyons, ironisa Alice.

_ Et après ça, je serais impitoyable…, déclara Bella.

…

Ah ! B et ses plans diaboliques. Si j'étais à la place d'Edward, je serais franchement morte de trouille, songea Alice en riant après avoir raccroché.

Puis, à regret, pendant qu'elle zappait sur toutes les chaînes et constatait qu'il n'y avait rien à la télé, son esprit fit le lien Bella = Jasper. Bella tenait à ce qu'elle rencontre son petit ami, cela faisait des mois, mais quelque chose les en empêchait à chaque fois. Puis à la soirée d'hier, enfin, ils avaient tout les deux fait connaissance. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même pièce.

Et voilà, maintenant, Alice regrettait. Elle n'aurait jamais dû le rencontrer. Parce que maintenant, elle aimait ses grands yeux mélancoliques. Maintenant, elle le trouvait mystérieux. Maintenant, elle ne pensait qu'à lui. Alors à chaque fois qu'elle parlait à Bella, elle ne ressentait pas de la jalousie, au contraire elle culpabilisait. Enormément. Elle s'en voulait de penser au petit ami d'une de ses meilleures amies.

Et puis c'est complètement nul, imaginez un peu le scénario, style vaudeville sur une scène de théâtre, avec elle en meilleure amie séduisant le mari respectable alors que son amie était l'épouse trompée. Affligeant.

Et puis, comparée à Bella, elle n'était pas du tout attirante.

_Oh et puis merde ! Bien sûr que si, je suis attirante ! _

Bref, Alice ne savait pas vraiment que faire ni penser. Si, éteindre cette foutue télé.

…

Pendant ce temps-là, Emmett était en train de lancer des cacahuètes avec son pouce pour qu'elles atterrissent dans sa bouche (ce qui n'arrivait qu'une fois sur trois). Il renversa une bonne partie du paquet sur lui quand son portable vibra dans sa poche.

_ MERDE ! Allô ?

_ Emmy, c'est maman.

_ Ah ! s'exclama-t-il, gêné. Euh, ça va ?

_ Et toi donc ? Tu nous manques, tu sais. Ecoute, ton père… enfin, tu sais, je parle d'Henry, celui qui t'as traité comme son fils depuis que tu es bébé…, bafouilla Lisbeth McCarthy.

_ C'est lui, mon vrai père, maman.

_ Hé bien, il ne…

_ Oui ?

_ Il ne veut plus que tu occupes l'étage d'un de ses hôtels particuliers. A moins que tu payes un loyer.

_ QUOI ? s'étouffa Emmett.

_ Je suis désolée, Emmy. J'ai essayé de lui faire changer d'avis. Il te met dehors.

Le cliquetis de la porte d'entrée indiqua que quelqu'un s'introduisait dans le hall. Puis Emmett entendit la voix d'Edward dire « Tenez-moi ça » à quelqu'un près de l'ascenseur.

_ Excuse-moi, maman, dit Emmett très vite. Je te rappelle.

_ Mais… Emmy !

Il balança le téléphone sur la table du salon, ouvrit la porte à la volée, eut juste le temps d'entendre le petit "Toung !" de l'ascenseur qui se fermait. Il courut jusque dans la suite, retrouva son téléphone et chercha dans les "E" de son répertoire.

_ ED ! On a un _gros_ problème. Dépêche-toi de revenir, tu ne peux pas partir ce soir.

_ Désolé, fit la voix d'Edward avec la musique de l'ascenseur derrière. J'y suis obligé, c'est vraiment important. Je sais que je vais te manquer, chérie, mais je reviens demain matin. En attendant, tu peux gérer ta vie de grand garçon riche tout seul, non ?

_ Tu comprends pas… Mon père nous met dehors !

_ Kanye West m'empêche d'entendre la moitié de ce que tu dis, Em' ! De toute façon, on règlera ça demain. Ciao !

_ BORDEL ! EDWARD, MON PERE NOUS FOUT DEH…, hurla Emmett avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait raccroché.

Mais il était bien décidé à rattraper Edward. Alors il revint vers l'ascenseur, salua le portier, grinça les mots « plus vite, plus vite » entre ses dents environ 17 fois, courut à travers le hall de marbre de l'hôtel et passa les portes de l'immense entrée. Le ciel était déjà sombre et les lumières de la ville allumées. Il tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche et l'aperçu tourner au coin d'une rue avec un gros sac noir qu'il portait dans son dos. Etait-ce une valise qu'il tenait dans la main droite ?

Emmett ne faisait jamais confiance à son intuition, elle le menait toujours dans des situations assez embarrassantes, mais là, il était bien forcé de la croire : ça sentait vraiment, _vraiment_ pas bon.

* * *

*réplique du cendrier : référence à une réplique des Simpson

** John Sexton : le vrai (actuel) président de la New York University

***Une lampe en forme de cupcake…j'en ai jamais vu de ma vie mais ça a l'air cool comme lampe, non ? _Un jour, j'en créerai une pour de vrai. Tout le monde se l'arrachera ! MOUHAHAHAHAAAA ! *va se coucher*_

_Bilan : Emmett est dans la merde, Edward est louche, Bella est vénère, bref._

_Merci à ma Bichette (_The Hind in The Fores_t) pour tout ce qu'on partage, la musique, les films, et tout le reste. Bisous dans ta face !_

_N'hésite plus Lecteur __: clique sur Review et raconte-moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre, les impressions que tu en as eu, quelle musique tu as en tête en ce moment, ou quels films tu as regardé dernièrement, pourquoi pas. _

_**La boutade du jour** (non, tu n'y couperas pas) : Trois vampires sont dans un bar. Le premier vampire commande un verre de sang chaud. Le deuxième commande un verre de sang froid. Le troisième commande un verre d'eau chaude.  
Les deux autres le regardent et lui pose la question :  
- Pourquoi un verre d'eau chaude ?  
Le troisième répond :  
- J'ai trouvé un tampax, je vais me faire une infusion ! _


End file.
